


a solid purchase

by mostlyunstablefangirl



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyunstablefangirl/pseuds/mostlyunstablefangirl
Summary: when rue catches lexi using her new...accessory, the cat's out of the bag.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	a solid purchase

The best part about college is having your own Amazon account.

At least, that’s what Lexi thinks as she runs her hands hesitantly over the ribbing on the purple silicone wand.

She bought this model, along with its two--progressively larger--brothers as attachments for a…

Well. Not that anyone would be  _ using  _ such an instrument on her.

And certainly not the person of her desires.

Her mouth waters at the prospect of black straps etched onto  _ her  _ skin, the press of  _ her  _ hips over and over again, soft growls of encouragement in  _ her  _ voice.

This thought is precisely what fuels Lexi past her initial reaction of shame. Going exclusively off her experience of porn, she edges into the bathroom--with a secretive air about her--and presses the base to the rim of the bathtub.

No, that’s not right. She turns it so that the gentle curve of the silicone dick is pointed away from her.

She shimmies out of her lounge shorts and panties, casting furtive glances at the locked door.

She straddles the tub ledge. And lowers her hips. 

There’s a shock of pain, and she recoils, reconsidering. She eases down slowly this time, just barely brushing her clit with the toy, teasing. With renewed confidence, she glides it along her slit as she moves, thinking about the fullness of Rue’s lips. What they might feel like as they kiss her, what it would be like to wet them with her tongue.

Wetness ensues and she’s ready to guide it in. She sits down all the way and gasps as she feels a jolt in her stomach.

An animalistic urge takes over and she starts to move, bracing her hands on the ledge in front of her.  _ Oh, my God. OhmyGodohmyGod. _

She doesn’t come--but she continues until she’s satisfied her curiosity and she’s a little bit sore.

Definitely a solid purchase.

By the fourth time, she’s built up her confidence.

Her roommate is visiting home for the weekend, so she throws caution to the wind and leaves the door open, letting sunlight filter into the bathroom from her bedroom window. The window is far enough away to obscure her from any curious bystanders.

She does a sort of rowing motion with her hips, working herself up and down in an almost-circle. Down and back. Up and forward.

She’s panting, the sounds of her own exertion winding her up further. She likes it--being loud. And doing exaggerated movements. The exhibition for no one in particular is a proxy for the sort of flawless she’d like to be in Rue’s eyes.

If Rue could only lay there under her, watching her glide prettily on the toy. Fingers ghosting over Lexi’s hips as she whispers encouragement.

“Rue,” Lexi whimpers.

Something is off about her surroundings--too still. She looks up to take stock.

Standing in the doorway, agape, is the very person whose name Lexi uttered.

At that moment, Lexi stutters on a downstroke, presses the toy just a little further into her back wall, and comes almost immediately. In a twisted sort of way.

She pauses on the ledge, shuddering and speechless, resting completely on her knees.

“I’m--so sorry,” Rue says first, a babbling mess. “I came to return your psych textbook, and I just let myself in, I…”

Inexplicable rage fills Lexi. “You should have knocked.”

“I did, and I texted, I just.” Rue stares again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lexi, embarrassed and flushed and sweaty and  _ turned-on _ , stands and extracts the toy from herself with a twinge of pain.

She ignores how Rue’s eyes trail to the creamy wetness of the toy.

“Because you don’t  _ think about me  _ that way,” she bites out angrily. She picks up her underwear to blindly step into them.

Rue says nothing, and her silence hangs ominously between them.

“What are you still doing here?” Lexi snaps.

Rue seems to open her mouth to say something, then thinks better of it and turns on her heel.

Lexi sighs when she hears the door shut a moment later.

Lexi opens the door to Rue after three long days of humiliation.

She simply leaves the door ajar and stalks back into the apartment, waiting for Rue to follow or leave.

Rue trails her to her bedroom.

“Are you too mad to sit on my face?”

“What?”

Rue moves to the bed, plopping down unceremoniously. “You heard me. Come ride my face.”

“I’m not some easy fuck, Rue.”

“I’m not saying you are.”

“You don’t think about me that way.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you that way.”

“You’re going to get it out of your system and then go back to someone like Jules.”

Rue winces at the mention of her high school flame. “I don’t want someone like that.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I want you.”

“For a day.”

“Forever.”

Lexi falters at that.

“Look, we can wait, because it’s not about sex for me. I’ve been thinking a lot about how you’ve been there for me all this time, and I’ve always taken you for granted. I don’t want to do that anymore. 

“Never in my dreams did I think that you would want me like that. Hell, I thought you were straight. But seeing you like that--making yourself feel good--God, Lexi, I just wanna make you feel good. Whether that means physically or emotionally--hopefully both--I wanna do that for you.

“So will you come here and fuck yourself on my tongue like you were doing with that toy the other day? Or--or just come cuddle. Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t know.”

Lexi toys with her own bottom lip. After a moment of hesitation--because her request is rather explicit--she says, “Can you use it on me?”

“What?”

“The strapon.”

Rue’s eyes blacken. “Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Go get it.” It’s softer than a demand, but enough of an order that Lexi feels her panties drench.

Lexi rummages through her bedside drawer and, with a small amount of embarrassment, brings out the halter and the intermediate-sized attachment.

“You like this?” Rue asks, taking the strappy part from her. There’s no judgment in the question--it’s a little bit awed.

“I’ve never done it,” Lexi admits, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I guess I kind of hoped…”

“You got it for us,” Rue deduces, and her eyes gleam with something. “That’s--”

“Weird?” Lexi finishes.

“Hot,” Rue says. “Come here.”

Rue’s already cupping Lexi’s jaw, and suddenly they’re connected, Rue’s fuller lips encompassing Lexi’s. Lexi feels herself get excited, a frisson that begins in her chest and ends somewhere else. She moves to straddle Rue and they press chest-to-chest, reveling in the warmth.

After a few more heated kisses, Rue slides a hand between them, dipping under the hem of Lexi’s shorts questioningly. Lexi whimpers her assent.

Rue rubs tantalizing circles over her panties, chuckling when Lexi gasps. Lexi buries her face in Rue’s neck and peppers kisses there, panting in the taller girl’s ear.

Rue hooks her panties to the side and skims directly over her clit. Lexi’s thighs buckle. She braces herself on her hands on either side of Rue’s shoulders and follows the touch, gliding back and forth on Rue’s waiting fingers.

Rue’s mouth drops open. “You’re so cute. And so hot.”

Lexi reaches in between them to urge Rue’s fingers into her.

Rue moans darkly as Lexi’s hot wetness surrounds her. “ _ Yes _ .”

Rue pumps her fingers, and Lexi cries out more from disbelieving happiness than the pleasure itself.

“Lie down,” Rue growls.

Rue tests the waters for a moment, parting Lexi’s lips with the silicone, running the tip up and down her slit.

“Please,” Lexi mewls.

Rue’s eyes do that darkening thing again, and she sinks in to the hilt.

Lexi cries out at the pure jolt of pleasure--she’s never been this excited while using the toy before, and there’s a complete lack of pain or uncertainty this time.

“Good?” Rue murmurs.

Lexi simply gives an open-mouthed sound. 

“I need words, babe.”

“Yeah,” Lexi whimpers. And then after a moment of hesitation, because obscenity was once  _ so  _ unlike her, “Fuck me.”

Rue knows how to move her hips. She withdraws in that same sort of rowing motion that Lexi had practiced on herself, and pumps back in with renewed vigor. With each thrust, Lexi’s mouth falls open on a soundless gasp.

Rue watches her intently, half mirroring the movements of her lips, making the occasional groan at Lexi’s wantonness. Instinctively, she speeds up with the sound of Lexi’s breathing.

“Oh, my God,” Lexi bites out.

“Are you gonna--?”

Lexi’s entire body shudders and her hips undulate to meet Rue’s final, deep push.

She gulps air and comes to her senses while Rue steeps her neck with feather-light kisses.

“This isn’t a game,” she warns Rue weakly.

“I know,” Rue says quietly.

“Because I love you,” Lexi says.

“I know.” Rue eases the blanket out from under Lexi’s hips in order to cover them. “I want this.”

“Don’t make me comfy,” Lexi wheedles. “We have to clean up and I have to pee.”

“Okay, okay,” Rue whispers.

They pad into the bathroom together, tile cold on their bare feet, squabbling for the sink and the toilet. It’s a little too natural for how they’ve never allowed this level of intimacy between them before. In high school, Lexi was always body-shy, for good reason.

Lexi pees with her toes just barely touching the floor. She’ll learn later that this is the cutest thing Rue has ever seen. It takes a while for Lexi to trust, but when she does, Rue gleams with adoration for her.

For now, crawling back into bed together, Rue’s hand gliding over her hip bone, is proof enough.


End file.
